OS : Un Noël en famille
by PlumeAPapote
Summary: Les morts ont arrêté de tomber et les Aurors ont pris le dessus sur les derniers mangemorts. L'année touche à sa fin et Molly espère pouvoir reprendre un bon départ en organisant un bon repas de réveillon tout en rassemblant sa fratrie d'enfants indisciplinés mais heureux - Un petit texte d'après guerre.


OS : Un simple Noël en famille.

_24 décembre 1981._

Cette année, l'hiver avait pris ses droits assez tôt, si bien qu'en cette fin de décembre la neige avait totalement recouvert l'Angleterre jusqu'à la petite campagne du Sud de l'île où, nichée entre deux hautes collines, à l'abri de tout regard, se dressait une haute maison à plusieurs étages qui semblait prête à s'effondrer. Le large sentier qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avait disparu sous plusieurs centimètres de neige. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que la mère de maison, qui dormait d'un sommeil si léger que le moindre bruit lui faisait ouvrir les yeux en sursaut, se réveillait une fois de plus alors qu'un bruit sourd au dehors la tirait de son sommeil précaire. A ses côtés, son mari se retourna, lui tournant le dos, toujours plongé dans son profond sommeil. La jeune femme tira ses couvertures et se hâta de chausser ses pieds dans les épais chaussons qui traînaient sur le parquet et de revêtir son peignoir rose qu'elle avait suspendu la veille sur un crochet au mur. En quelques secondes elle se faufila hors de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit.

Molly Weasley entra dans la grande cuisine qui occupait une grande partie du rez-de-chaussée et s'empressa de se préparer une bonne tasse de thé accompagnée d'une potion revigorante qui lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'au soir. Alors que le thé chauffait sur la plaque, Molly sortit sa baguette et alluma le chauffage de la grande pièce. Il lui faudrait aller chercher du bois pour la cheminée si elle ne voulait pas que la maison ne se transforme en igloo. En une soirée la température avait encore chuté et devait être descendue en dessous des moins 10. L'un de ses fils allaient forcément attraper froid. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que le dîner d'aujourd'hui se passe dans la bonne humeur, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour fêter cette fin d'année. Pour fêter le retour à la paix.

Molly attrapa sa tasse de thé et s'empressa d'en avaler la première gorgée, se brûlant par la même occasion la bouche. Depuis peu, plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient au fond d'elle. Entre le soulagement et une profonde tristesse. La paix était enfin revenue mais à quel prix ? Des dizaines de familles avaient été détruites, combien de temps aurait-il fallu pour que ses enfants soient à leur tour touchés ? Elle avait perdu dans la bataille des amis et des frères mais maintenant, malgré toute la tristesse que ces morts faisaient remonter elle était reconnaissante. Reconnaissante à Dieu, à Merlin, à celui qui gouvernait les hommes pour avoir épargné ses enfants. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait donner toute son énergie pour leur préparer le plus beau réveillon de Noël qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées et attrapa ses livres de cuisine. Elle avait du pain sur la planche et le temps n'était pas aux regrets. Les fourneaux commençaient à chauffer, réchauffant par la même occasion la cuisine et commençant à réveiller la maison. Molly jonglait avec les ingrédients, baguette en main et sourire aux lèvres, le cœur débordant de joie. Elle adorait cuisiner à cette heure très matinale. Il ne devait même pas être 6 heures du matin, tous ses enfants dormaient encore à poings fermés ainsi que son mari et elle avait enfin du temps pour elle. Ce calme presque savoureux elle pouvait en profiter que pendant quelques minutes à son réveil -quand les pleures des bébés ne la sortaient pas du sommeil.

Les pleurs de son dernier fils mit fin à ce précieux moment et elle dut abandonner momentanément la cuisine pour se diriger à toute allure dans la pièce où dormant son fils Ronald, âgé de plus d'un an. Le bébé était assis dans son lit à barreaux. Ses cheveux roux déjà trop longs alors qu'elle les lui avait coupé le mois dernier, lui tombaient devant ses yeux embués de larmes. Dès qu'il aperçut sa mère, l'enfant se calma.

**\- Tu ne m'auras pas laisser beaucoup d'avance,** murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle retourna rapidement dans la cuisine et tout en posant son fils sur une chaise haute, elle reprit sa tâche avec soin. Sa baguette s'agitait dans les airs, faisant voler les plats des placards jusqu'à la longue table qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les ingrédients s'y déversaient à la seule volonté de la jeune femme qui s'occupait rapidement de son fils entre deux sorts.

Ronald avait été un bébé plutôt sage -comparé à ses deux aînés, les deux jumeaux- et Molly s'était rendue compte que le seul fait de lui montrer un tour de magie suffisait à le calmer. Ainsi à chaque fois que l'enfant commençait à pleurer, il lui suffisait alors de faire léviter quelques objets au dessus de sa tête pour qu'il s'arrête. Cette fois encore ses grands yeux bleus ne lâchèrent plus les objets qui se baladaient dans les airs ce qui laissa le temps à Molly d'achever son dessert en un peu plus d'une heure. Alors qu'elle le déposait soigneusement à l'abri de toute atteinte dans le frigo, elle entendit des pas distincts qui faisaient craquer les marches de l'escalier.

_La première fournée arrive !_ pensa-t-elle en rangeant rapidement la table de la cuisine. Très vite, sur le seuil de la porte, apparu l'un de ses fils aînés, Charlie, qui venait tout juste d'avoir 9 ans. Le garçon, qui portait encore son pyjama se précipita sur la table de la cuisine et attrapa le plat qui avait servi à mélanger la pâte du gâteau avant qu'il ne s'envole jusqu'au lavabo.

**\- Charlie !** Soupira Molly en observant son enfant racler le fond du récipient avec ses doigts.  
**\- Je savais que tu allais faire un gâteau au chocolat !** S'extasia l'enfant en enfournant son doigt dégoulinant de reste de chocolat dans sa bouche agrandie par un sourire.  
**\- Je t'avais dit que je t'en ferais un, je tiens toujours parole,** sourit Molly en allant déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Charlie avait été particulièrement déçu en s'apercevant que sa mère avait fait pour son anniversaire, quelques semaines plus tôt, un gâteau aux pommes au lieu de l'habituel gâteau au chocolat qu'il aimait tant. Même son cadeau n'avait pas réussi à effacer totalement la petite déception qu'il avait éprouvé. Charlie n'avait que 9 ans, et depuis que son aîné était parti à Poudlard pour y faire sa première année, il s'était retrouvé bien seul à la maison. Molly essayait autant que possible de lui donner tout son amour et son attention, mais Ginny et Ronald lui en demandaient beaucoup de leur côté. Et c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux qui ne manquaient pas de provoquer une bêtise dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

**\- Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer dehors aujourd'hui avec Bill?** Demanda l'enfant en tendant le plat parfaitement vierge de toute trace de chocolat.  
**\- Nous verrons bien s'il neige encore aujourd'hui,** répondit la mère. **Je ne veux pas que les jumeaux ne vous suivent encore une fois dehors si ...**  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ils ne toucheront plus aux balais,** assura l'enfant en sautant sur une chaise.

Molly poussa un léger soupire. Elle aurait tellement aimer pouvoir se dédoubler pour garder un œil sur chacun de ses enfants ... Malheureusement, ça lui était impossible et elle devait sans cesse gérer ses 7 enfants comme elle le pouvait ce qui n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir malgré tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Percy, son fils âgé de 5 ans arriva dans la cuisine. Ses petites lunettes rondes qu'il venait d'avoir quelques mois plus tôt lui glissaient sur le bout du nez. Avec un regard attendri, Molly les lui redressa et l'aida à monter sur l'une des chaises.

**\- Bonjour maman,** s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
**\- Bonjour Percy,** répondit la jeune femme.

La journée commença donc ainsi. Il n'était pas huit heures du matin et tout le monde était pratiquement levé. Il ne manquait plus qu'Arthur, le père qui était rentré tard pendant la nuit et Bill qui se reposait de ses premiers mois de cours. Molly avait du délaisser la préparation de ses plats de réveillon pour servir à ses enfants affamés leur petit déjeuné.

**\- Fred ! Repose-moi tout de suite ce couteau !** Gronda-t-elle alors que son fils jouait dangereusement avec le couvert.

D'un coup de baguette, elle le lui arracha des mains et le rangea rapidement.

**\- Charlie, je t'avais dit de ne pas lui donner ce genre d'ustensile.**  
**\- Ce n'est pas moi !** Se défendit le garçon. **Il me l'a pris alors que j'avais le dos tourné ...**  
**\- Très bien,** soupira-t-elle. **Bon alors, si tu as fini, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Il va me falloir quelqu'un pour aller chercher des bûches pour la cheminée. Tu n'as qu'à emmener Percy avec toi.**  
**\- Après on pourra aller jouer dehors ?** demanda Percy.  
**\- Oui, mais surtout couvrez-vous bien !**

Les deux enfants sautèrent de leur chaise et quittèrent précipitamment la pièce. Molly se retrouva donc avec ses quatre derniers. Ginny, qui n'avait que quatre mois, jouait avec sa petite cuillère tandis que Ron se barbouillait le visage de confiture. Fred et George jouaient quant à eux avec leur fourchette, imitant leur mère qu'ils voyaient jeter des sorts à longueur de journée.

Molly profita de ce calme pour se lancer dans son entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, son mari entra dans la cuisine. Les yeux encore à demi-clos il se glissa derrière chacun de ses enfants pour les embrasser sur le haut de la tête avant de finir avec sa femme qu'il prit dans ses bras.

**\- Nous avons eu une longue soirée hier !** Grommela-t-il.  
**\- Tu aurais du dormir encore un peu**, s'exclama sa femme en l'embrassant rapidement. **Tu ne tiendras pas debout jusqu'à ce soir !**  
**\- Je pense que j'ai quand même dormi plus longtemps que toi**, contra Arthur en prenant place à côté de Ginny.  
**\- Elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs,** soupira Molly en lui tendant sa tasse de café. **Tiens, prends ça, tu en auras grandement besoin**, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un verre rempli d'une potion presque transparente. **J'aurais besoin que tu t'occupes de Ron et Ginny aujourd'hui pendant que je prépare à manger.**  
**\- Très bien,** répondit Arthur en avalant d'une traite sa potion. **Mais je risque d'être appelé en début d'après-midi.**  
**\- Quoi !** S'exclama Molly en laissant tomber les deux verres qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Les objets chutèrent si rapidement que Molly n'eut pas le temps de les rattraper, ni avec ses mains, ni avec sa baguette. Pourtant, alors qu'ils allaient se briser sur le sol, ils stoppèrent leur course à un millimètre du carrelage de la cuisine.

Un doux silence suivit cet étrange phénomène dont tout le monde fut témoin. Molly leva vivement les yeux vers son mari qui ne tenait pourtant pas sa baguette dans sa main. Alors elle regarda Ginny puis Ron qui ne semblaient pas plus se soucier de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin, elle posa ses yeux sur les deux jumeaux qui se tenaient debout sur leur chaise. Les deux enfants avaient le regard fixé sur les verres, fourchettes brandies devant eux. Alors, après ces quelques secondes de silence, George fit un petit mouvement du poignet et le verre tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd avant de rouler jusque sous la table. Fred l'imita très rapidement et le verre alla rejoindre le premier.

**\- On est comme maman** ! S'exclama Fred tout excité. **On fait voler les objets !**

_Et sans que quiconque ne puisse les arrêter, ils bondirent hors de la pièce en agitant leur fourchette au dessus de leur tête.

**\- Je crois qu'ils viennent de faire leur premier tour de magie**, articula lentement Arthur qui fixait toujours la porte derrière laquelle ses deux fils venaient de disparaître, l'air ahuri.  
**\- Merlin !** S'exclama Molly en s'adossant à l'évier.

Elle croisa le regard de son mari et sourit largement. Au fond d'elle, une fierté incomparable lui réchauffa le cœur. Voir ses enfants pratiquer la magie pour la premier fois était un moment si exceptionnel. Son sentiment s'estompa légèrement lorsqu'elle pensa aux nombreux mauvais tours qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus par la suite.

Cependant Molly reprit son travail, la joie au cœur. Cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos, surtout si son mari allait devoir s'absenter. Mais le fait de savoir que ses deux petits jumeaux commençaient à présenter des signes de magie égaillait ce début de journée.

OoOoOoOoOo

La journée passa rapidement, et Molly fut très vite dépassée. Notamment lorsque Arthur fut appelé au Ministère, comme il l'avait prédit et la laissa pendant plus de deux heures avec ses deux cadets qui demandaient la plus grande attention. Dès qu'Arthur rentra, elle reprit rapidement son travail pour finir son travail à temps.

**\- Le jour de Noël ! Ils sont gonflés quand même ...**  
**\- Ils m'offrent une prime pour compenser,** argumenta Arthur. **Et nous avons besoin de cet argent Molinette.**  
**\- Je sais,** maugréa la jeune femme.  
**\- J'ai croisé Remus Lupin en sortant tout à l'heure,** ajouta Arthur d'un air soucieux.

Molly se tourna vers son mari qui lisait tranquillement son journal, attablé en bout de table. Le journal était grand ouvert mais les yeux d'Arthur ne glissaient d'une ligne à l'autre, il avait plutôt l'air dans ses pensées. Molly s'approcha lentement jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules tendues.

**\- Comment allait-il ?**  
**\- Il n'avait pas bonne mine,** répondit tristement Arthur**. Je l'ai invité à dîner ce soir.**  
**\- C'est une merveilleuse idée !** S'exclama joyeusement Molly.  
**\- Je savais que ça ne poserait aucune problème,** murmura Arthur avec un sourire en coin qui n'effaça toutefois pas entièrement la lueur triste qui traversait son regard.

Vers 18 heures ce soir là, tout était presque prêt. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, réchauffant le salon et éclairant le sapin d'une douce lueur orangée. La table avait été mise et tout le monde s'était vêtu de ses plus beaux habits. A la table, toute la famille Weasley ainsi que Remus Lupin étaient réunis.

**\- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de m'avoir invité Molly,** disait ce dernier qui semblait plus fatigué que jamais.  
**\- Il faut bien se serrer les coudes après les événements que nous avons vécu récemment, surtout en temps de fête,** répondit tristement Molly en posant sur son ami un regard maternel.

Remus lui envoya un sourire triste avant de détourner les yeux, l'air hagard. Molly s'en voulut d'avoir ravivé les blessures toutes fraîches de son ami, mais le sujet aurait été abordé un moment ou un autre.

**\- Ils auraient aimé être là,** répondit lentement le lycanthrope.  
**\- Pour leur sacrifice,** s'exclama Arthur en levant son verre de vin.

Les trois adultes se lancèrent des regards tristes avant de porter leur verre à leurs lèvres. George, qui avait observé le petit manège attrapa son verre et le leva au dessus de sa tête.

**\- C'est quoi un sacrifice ?** Demanda-t-il avant d'avaler son verre à l'image de ses parents.  
**\- C'est lorsque tu renonces volontairement à quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour le bien de quelqu'un d'autre,** expliqua Charlie.  
**\- Renoncer à quoi par exemple ?** Demanda Fred.  
**\- A quelque chose qui est à toi.**  
**\- Comme ta part de gâteau,** expliqua Bill.  
**\- Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?** S'exclama Fred scandalisé.  
**\- Tu sacrifies ton bien pour le mien parce que je suis ton grand frère,** répondit Bill avec un sourire malicieux.  
**\- Jamais !**

Molly sourit tristement face à l'insouciance de ses enfants puis apporta l'entrée qu'elle servit à tout le monde.

Cela faisait à peine deux mois que Lily et James Potter avaient été tués. Et ça faisait aussi deux mois que le grand mage noir qui avait engagé cette guerre contre la majorité des sorciers était mort. Molly ne connaissait pas très bien les Potter, elle leur avait parlé plus d'une fois lors des réunions auxquelles ils avaient tous assistés pour former la défense des peuples sorcier et moldu, mais malgré cela, elle les avait tout de suite apprécié. Ils avaient été si forts et s'étaient aimés avec tant d'ardeur que tout le monde les regrettait. Lily Potter avait donné naissance à un fils quelques mois après la naissance de Ron. Et on racontait qu'Harry Potter avait survécu à la mort. Un phénomène qui ne s'était jamais vu mais qui avait suffi à mettre fin à la guerre. Comment cela avait-il pu être aussi simple ? Un enfant âgé d'à peine 1 an contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Molly chassa rapidement ces idées de son esprit. La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre pour la sécurité de ses enfants maintenant. Le monde se remettait à tourner lentement et les derniers opposants avaient été arrêtés. Du moins tout ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'en sortir en monnayant avec les autorités. Arthur se plaignait sans cesse de la non incarcération des Malfoy, mais n'ayant trouver aucune preuve tangibles, ils avaient été relâchés.

Molly observa longuement ses enfants qui discutaient et mangeaient joyeusement leur repas.

**\- Il ne faudra pas oublier d'éteindre le feu ce soir,** était en train de prévenir Percy. **Sinon, le père Noël se brûlera les fesses et ne pourra pas venir nous apporter nos cadeaux.**  
**\- Se brûler les fesses ?** S'exclama Fred avant de se tourner vers son jumeau et d'échanger un regard complice.

Ce regard ne présageait rien de bon. Molly soupira. Heureusement que le père Noël n'allait pas passer par la cheminée, car tels qu'elle les connaissait les deux petits garnements qui lui servaient de fils allaient trouver une façon pour que le feu reste allumer toute la nuit.

**\- Alors, comment se porte la petite Ginny ?** demanda Remus en retrouvant un peu le sourire.  
**\- Elle va très bien,** répondit joyeusement Arthur. **Si tu savais comme nous sommes heureux d'avoir une petite fille.**  
**\- Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à un autre garçon,** sourit Molly.  
**\- Les vôtres sont plutôt du genre casse-cous,** remarqua Remus en baissant le regard sur les deux jumeaux qui lui faisaient fasse.  
**\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Tu sais que ce matin ils ont fait leur premier tour de magie ?**  
**\- Vraiment ? Ils sont bien jeunes !**  
**\- Oui,** répondit fièrement Molly.  
**\- Je me souviens de mes premiers signes de magie,** lança Remus d'un air amusé en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. **Ma mère avait poussé un tel cri que les voisins étaient venus sonner à la porte pour voir si tout allait bien.**

La discussion continua sur la lancée. On oublia momentanément les Potter pour se vider la tête et penser au bon moment qu'ils étaient en train de passer, savourant les plats que Molly s'était appliquée à préparer. Au milieu du repas les enfants demandèrent le silence et exécutèrent une petite chorale, orchestrée par Percy, où ils chantèrent plusieurs chants de Noël. Un peu avant le dessert, Bill se leva et réclama le silence.

**\- On a une petite surprise pour vous !** s'exclama-t-il. **Venez voir !**

Très fier de lui, il conduisit toute la famille jusqu'au grand jardin qui s'étendait derrière la maison. Molly, qui fermait la marche, Ginny dans ses bras, découvrit alors un spectacle féerique. Une couche épaisse de neige avait recouvert entièrement l'herbe verte d'une dizaine de centimètres et était ça et là parsemée de petites traces de pas qu'avaient sans doute fait ses enfants pour transformer son jardin en véritable décor lumineux. Des guirlandes aux ampoules clignotantes avaient été accrochées dans les arbres aux branches nues, accompagnées de plusieurs guirlandes rouges, vertes, ors et bleus. Tout se mélangeait formant une véritable explosion de couleurs. Molly n'avait pas vu tant de couleurs depuis longtemps. Et ce tableau finit par chasser définitivement les souvenirs lugubres de la guerre qu'elle gardait encore en mémoire.

Ses enfants s'étaient élancés dans le jardin, tourbillonnant dans la neige en poussant des cris d'enchantement.

**\- Alors ?** demanda Bill en approchant. **Vous aimez ?**  
**\- C'est magnifique Billy ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?**  
**\- Oui, nous cinq,** répondit le jeune garçon en montrant Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux.  
**\- C'est vraiment très beau,** les félicita Remus qui semblait lui aussi avoir retrouvé son sourire franc.  
**\- C'est notre cadeau de Noël !** s'exclama Percy en approchant.  
**\- Papa !**

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers les jumeaux qui se tenaient dans un coin du jardin. Ils avaient revêtis à la hâte leurs bonnet et manteau et tenaient dans leurs mains nues des boules de neige. Des sourires un peu trop espiègles sur le visage, ils fixaient leur père qui tenait le benjamin dans ses bras. Un énorme sourire fendit alors le visage d'Arthur Weasley qui tendit son fils à Remus avant de ramasser un bon paquet de neige.

**\- Vous voulez jouer à ça ?** S'exclama-t-il.

Les deux petits se mirent à rire à gorge déployée tandis que leur père courait à leur rencontre. Très vite une bataille débuta, trempant les enfants et leur père jusqu'aux os. Les rires raisonnaient dans le froid de la nuit réchauffant l'atmosphère. Se tenant un peu en retrait, Remus et Molly observaient le tableau, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'Arthur avait sorti sa baguette et s'en servait pour envoyer plusieurs boules de neige sur ses fils en même temps, Molly intervint et les rappela tous avant qu'ils n'attrapent froid. Le dessert les attendait et tout le monde avait bien mérité un bon chocolat chaud. A l'entente de ces mots, les enfants se ruèrent à l'intérieur, trop heureux de déguster la boisson chaude qu'ils adoraient.

**\- Tu as une grande famille qui déborde de vie Molly et tu as toute la vie devant toi,** murmura Remus en précédant Molly dans la maison.  
**\- Tout comme toi Remus,** répondit Molly. **Et tu mérites autant que tout ce petit monde d'avoir ton chocolat chaud.**

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le petit salon après s'être rapidement changé. Le sapin de Noël et la cheminée diffusait la lumière et la chaleur dont ils avaient besoin. Assis serrés les uns contre les autres sur les canapés et fauteuil, ils savouraient leur tasse de chocolat chaud tout en écoutant les histoires de Bill sur ses premiers mois à Poudlard.

Molly était assise entre Percy et Remus. Elle tenait dans ses bras la petite Ginny dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer sous la fatigue.

**\- Tu resteras dormir ce soir ?** demanda Molly à Remus**.**  
**\- Non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je préfère rentrer.**  
**\- Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne nous déranges pas,** assura Molly d'un ton doux mais autoritaire.  
**\- Oui, mais je préfère rentrer. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Molly, merci quand même.**  
**\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester,** céda Molly.

Elle se leva pour aller coucher Ginny et tandis qu'elle allongeait sa fille dans son berceau, elle repensa à toute cette soirée. Ses enfants avaient su lui redonner le sourire et chasser ses tristes pensées le temps des festivités. Mais malgré tout, la tristesse n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Il faudrait sûrement plusieurs mois avant que la vie ne reprenne son cours normal. Mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Les fins flocons venaient recouvrir les traces de pas dans le jardin, effaçant le passage des enfants. Effaçant le souvenir de cette soirée qui était resté gravé pendant quelques minutes dans la neige.

Le temps continuait sa course.

* * *

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs ! _

_Je vous présente une nouvelle petite histoire basée cette fois-ci sur la famille Weasley qui se situe juste après la chute de Voldemort. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire partager vos ressentis en me laissant une review ! Ca me ferait super plaisir ;) _

_Votre Plume à Papote ! _


End file.
